sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vesper Fulke
Personality Due to being a caretaker at an orphanage, Vesper is very kind and generous to the children, feeling that their needs go well above her own and she will even sit down one on one with a child to learn how she could better their stay. This isn't to say she's all smiles, as whenever someone irritates her, she's easily prone to anger or even foul language. Though not in front of the children. Finally, she's quite stubborn, so if she decides on something she won't stop until it's done. Appearance Clothing Vesper is usually wearing her work uniform, which consists of an apron and a pair of white gloves. Though under her apron, she wears a red buttoned cardigan, blue jeans with a light blue skirt over them and a pair of red flats. She also has a pair of pale yellow glasses and a matching hoop earring in both ears. Looks Hair Color: Vesper has naturally black hair, but dyes it neon blue as a reminder of her wild past. Hair Style: Vesper keeps her hair in a short ponytail, so the children can't grab at it. Scale Color: Vesper's scales are very dark green, almost to the point of being black. Eye Color: Vesper's eyes are teal green. Height: Vesper stands at four feet and six inches. Weight: Vesper is picky about her weight, but she's currently at 112 pounds. Vesper also has a small scar on his forehead in the shape of two streaks, hidden by her bangs from an accident when she was a teenager. This scar reminds her never to go too crazy. Vesper's Family Caleb, Vesper's father and the owner of the orphanage she works at. Vesper and her father have a very professional relationship on grounds, but off they are extremely competitive over things, lately, it's over fundings for the orphanage or setting each other on dates. Lonnie, Vesper's mother who walked out when Vesper was a baby. Vesper grew up hearing stories of her mother and dreamed of meeting her until she was informed of why she left and now feels not bitterness but disappointment towards her. Relationships Friends: Due to her nearly constant work at the orphanage, Vesper doesn't have a lot of friends. Though she does have Airen, a superstar singer who frequently donates money to the orphanage and who constantly flirts with her. Despite Vesper making their relationship clear, the two maintain a great dynamic. And Quill, the most ignored child at work and one who Vesper has great pity for. She coaches him through getting adopted with... mixed results. Neutral: Ophelia, a fellow caretaker at work. The two used to compete for the role of head caretaker, but after Vesper won have since calmed down. Thought Vesper can't help but detect some hidden hostility. Abilities Abilities: Vesper is an amazing seamstress, preferring to make each orphanage resident their clothing. She's also a splendid cook, making everyone's meals with ease. And she has a degree in teaching so she teaches most if not all of the kids herself. Special Ability: Vesper possesses the ability to phase through walls due to a rare mutation. Which she uses to get to kids fast. Weaknesses: Vesper can't phase through lead. She also is prone to overtaxing herself trying to help everyone. Finally, she is a terrible cleaner. Whenever she tries to clean, things somehow end up messier. Category:Females Category:Snakes